Mission: Sakura the Popstar
by Autumn Letter
Summary: Naruto: "Sakura, you're going to be super rich and famous! The money will be falling from the sky. Make that money rain!" And what starts off as a simple protection mission, ends as Haruno Sakura posing as the newest pop sensation to grace the fire country. Events will unfold, secrets will be uncovered. Slight Sasusaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Mission: Sakura the Popstar**

_**Summary:**__ What starts off as a simple protection mission, ends as Haruno Sakura posing as the newest pop sensation to grace the fire country. _

* * *

_Bang!_

_Flash! Flash!_

"_That's a wrap!"_

In the Land of Sound, Ami Yuki, Fire country's reigning princess of pop finishes up her music video shooting for the day. After a quick interview, the purple-haired, high-voiced, dancer disappears into her chambers.

"_Kyaaaaaaaa~!"_

"Dobe..." Sasuke hisses. "Keep it down, you're making a scene."

The stars in Uzumaki Naruto's eyes cease to shine: "How can I, teme? How can you keep your cool when Ami Yuki is our next mission! She's super cute, talented and did I mention cute?"

"About a thousand times!" Thirteen year old Sakura throws a punch narrowly missing the blonde's head.

Haruno Sakura's punches are getting progressively stronger and sharper, Hatake Kakashi notes as three strands of blond hair drift to the floor. Kakashi cocks his head to the side, smirking behind his black mask as the production crew walks by with a huge ladder.

"Be quiet Naruto, okay? I'm getting a huge headache." Sakura huffs and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

Team seven had definitely had their fun-share of mission lately. First, the mission with movie star Yukie Fujikaze had only been a month ago, last week, they paid a visit to the hot springs and gained a week or relaxation and now, they were protecting the popstar from the Land of Sound.

Ami Yuki was seated in a chair, clad in a pink cotton robe. Her hair was a light purple, compliment by smooth, dewy skin. Her trademark, heart shaped tattoo by her right eye posed as a beauty mark. Her room door was open as a swarm of people gather around her like bees.

"Kaka-sensei! Can we go say hello? Can we?" The boisterous blonde starts for the door.

If it was even possible, Sasuke's glare sharpens.

"Naruto, before we meet Ami Yuki, we must introduce ourselves to her manager, Hatazao." Kakashi leans back with his hands in his pockets and disregards the music video ordeal like it was nothing. Slowly he reaches for the pocket sized book in his back pocket...

A rather thin man with dyed platinum hair and a mustache appears. He is wearing a suit and bedazzling glasses. His diamond watch blinds Naruto. "Welcome! Welcome, my friends from the leaf. I am Hatazao, Ami Yuki's, starlit manager and producer!" He reaches enthusiastically for each of the genin's hands.

"Nice to meet you!" Sakura beams.

"Old man, you're blinding me!"

"Hn."

"First off, before we meet the star herself, I must go over some ground rules. Number one: Never leave Ami Yuki alone. There will be a lot of chaos if we lose a star in the city. She doesn't often venture off on her own but there has to be someone with her at all times because there has been some incidents of fans trying to kidnap her. Second, Ami Yuki must have her special booster juice three times a day. No more, no less—"

"Booster juice?" Naruto questions, "What is that? Some kind of magical dancing drank? Does she fly when she drinks it or something, old man?"

Sakura face palms.

"Be nice." Kakashi scolds over his book.

Hatazao adjusts his glass and grins: "It's just a special concoction of special herbs to keep her stamina up for performances. Our company secret! It's the reason why she's so good!"

"What's in it?"

"Dobe, quit being so nosy!" Sasuke hisses.

"Back off, teme!"

Sakura giggles softy, "Just ignore them, Mr. Hatazao. Please, continue!"

"Ah, yes. Ami Yuki can have a bit of an attitude problem because she's around people all the time so on her downtimes we allow, the most, of two other people with her... Third, on Wednesdays she ALWAYS wears...purple. Always."

_Three's a crowd_, Sakura thought, _I'd be grumpy too if I was never left alone._

"Last, the reason why you four are all here is to make sure this show goes off without any problems. It's the largest show of the year! Ami Yuki will perform her entire self titled album at this show. We're anticipating a full house tomorrow night!"

"So what do you expect of us, Mr. Hatazao," Sakura asks sweetly.

"Yeah, are we going to sit around all day or are there bad guys that we get to take down?"

"We need you kids working behind the scenes helping setting up props, scouting out any disturbances and taking down anyone who looks like trouble. We're just wrapping up this shoot for the day. Our star is going to be on her way to dance rehearsal and she'll be staying at the master suite at the hotel you're staying at. We don't need you at the rehearsal but please show up bright and early at the hall tomorrow so preparations can be under way."

"Sounds kickass!"

Make that another mini-vacation under their belts. This three day mission protecting this popstar has more perks than one would think. The work wasn't hard and Sakura peered out with starry eyes of admiration as the production team ran around. It was so busy. Everyone was working together creating a masterpiece of a music video.

_Hell ya, Ino's going to be so jealous when I tell her the deets! She's never going to do anything this cool!_

Team seven waits as the studio clears out. Ami Yuki glances momentarily to the genin team before pursing her lips. The limousine door shuts before any of them get to exchange words.

"So much for introductions..." Naruto pouts, "But this time I swear I will get an autograph from Ami, believe it!"

"Sure, if you don't pass out again..." Sasuke deadpans. "But if you do, I'll get the autograph for you again. No worries."

After rescuing the snow princess on a previous mission, the only known autograph had been initiated by Sasuke...with a very unflattering picture of the blond.

"Sasuke, why you gotta play me like that!"

"Idiot."

The crowd outside of the studio goes rabid as the limousine leaves. There's a pause, a slight cheering, when they crowd of girls turn to peer menacing at team seven.

The sun starts to set over the buildings. Their shadows elongate.

"Who are they?" The pack leader starts.

"A couple of losers!" Another announces, "...though the one with the dark hair is pretty cute...really cute, actually!"

The girls now turn their full attention to Uchiha Sasuke. Their eyes were ablaze. Sakura wasn't really that surprised. It was Sasuke after all. But did fangirls really have to be so scary looking? The groupies were practically starting a Sasuke cult right before their eyes.

The lone survivor of the Uchiha clan looks indifferent. With his hands in his pockets, Sasuke always looked like he was leaning against some imaginary wall. Suave, laid back and always relaxed, Sasuke had fangirls for a reason.

"Damn that Sasuke..." Naruto muttered under his breath, "Trying to look all cool and stuff..."

"You say something, dobe?" Sasuke probes.

"We should... get out of here..." Sakura motions. "You know, before they start tearing us apart to get to Sasuke."

"Good idea." Kakashi announces, "Everyone meet back at the hotel. We seem to have the rest of the day off."

"Chyeah!" Naruto and Sakura yell in unison.

* * *

"_This hot tub is heavenly…" _ With her pink hair coiled up in a messy bun, Sakura basked in the steaming warmth. The bubbles of the Jacuzzi fizzed around her arm as she tried to keep her virgin cocktail from spilling. Taking another sip of the blue juice, Sakura set the glass aside and nestled into the water.

"I can get used to this…"

Closing her eyes, she tried to zone out the sound of children screaming in laughter, the sound of water gushing over a high rail, the relentless arguing of Naruto and Sasuke…

"Oh, jeez!"

As her eyes flickered open, the last thing this kunoichi saw before getting splashed entirely was a blur of orange and yellow.

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed, standing up to reveal a two-piece mint green bathing suit. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Don't blame me, Sakura! It was the teme's fault! He pushed me, blame him instead!"

"Tch." Sasuke was wearing a pair of black swimming shorts. His muscular arms were crossed in front of his sculpted chest. His eyes narrowed at the blonde when he said, "you had it coming."

_Don't drool, Haruno! _Sakura scolded herself.

Come to think of it, Sasuke had never seen her in this amount of clothing. The blush stained her skin as she slowly but surely anchored herself back into the water.

She could redirect her anger back to Naruto but decided against it. It was a vacation and those sour thoughts can be paused for the time being.

Sakura squeezed the water out of her pink strands, throwing indirect glances at the Uchiha.

He was attractive. Really _really_ attractive. Depsite being teammates for months now, this infatuation with him just wouldn't let up. She thought she'd be used to seeing that face everyday but no, Uchiha Sasuke was really something special. The sharpness in his face still steered her eyes to him. The dark and deepening glances he threw to the night had her lying awake under moon imagining what else was under his cool exterior that no one else could see. When the water cleared from her eyes, she noticed a sensation of being watched. Come to think of it, she could have sworn he was looking at her too.

"You guys playing footsies under the water or something? Why you gotta be starin' at each other like that?"

"Shut it, Naruto!"

"Quiet, dobe."

He splashed the water again; both palms hitting the water, "Hmph, I feel left out!"

When she thought the tub was heavenly… she had yet to lie on the hotel beds.

Talk about thread count of a _million!_

Sakura dove into the sheets. Her muscles were relaxed from the bath. Her hair was washed, blown and silky and she just couldn't wait to sleep.

There was one catch though. Hatazao had arranged for two rooms. Kakashi, unbeknownst, took refuge in one of the rooms (probably with his beloved book). He locked the door and took the only key leaving the team seven genin to all share one room. It was an unspoken rule, of course, that Sakura would have her own bed and the boys would share the other, but she tried not to complain—it was a mission after all.

"He snores like snorlax. I'm going to punch him in the face." Sakura eventually neared the end of her patience. She didn't even try to mask her annoyance.

"Not if I do it first," The Uchiha agreed.

A single dim lamp was on. Naruto was fast asleep, snoring as loudly as he could. It seemed that on missions, he could sleep as quietly as the night but on this mission—guard down and all relaxed—the Kyuubi vessel let out all inhibitions. He was going to enjoy this mission even if it meant keeping his teammates up all night. Peering up into the ceiling, Sasuke was in his trademark pose, both hands behind his head. As relaxed as he looked, his facial expression said otherwise.

"Worse for you, you have to sleep beside him. Want me to get you ear plugs?" Sakura propped herself on a pillow trying to get a better look at the mid-night resembling ninja. Naruto's huge belly peeked through his orange shirt.

"I'm going for a walk," he announced.

Sakura pushed herself up from the bed. "I'm coming too! …Erm if you don't mind."

"Sure." He was already out of the door when Sakura threw on a sweater and skidded into the hallway.

Sakura was blushing as she trailed a step behind the Uchiha. From behind him she saw that his hands were in his pockets. When he realized that she was slowing down behind him, he turned his head to glace at her and motioned for her to hurry.

The hallway lights were bright and they both ventured down to the lobby. The hotel they were staying at was some kind of resort in this city evident by loud drunks and girls in party dresses waiting to get picked up by cabs.

Sakura seemed to love the city. Gasping in awe at a parade of acrobats that cart-wheeled by them and the casino's _ding ding ding _chiming in her ears had made Sakura's heart flutter.

"Wow…" She breathed. "Sasuke-kun, look at that!" She pointed to a man walking on high stilts, clad in a shimmering red leotard.

Sasuke merely acknowledged the feat with a grunt.

She shrugged off his lack of enthusiasm and smiled brightly, waving at the hoards of somersaulting monkeys.

"Sasuke-kun! Isn't that Jun Misashi? The famous actor from the Land of Tea! Oh my God it is!" The barrage of fan girls circulated around him as he strutted through the hotel lobby with his body guards. "Ino is going to be so jelly! Ack! It's really him!"

She realized that Sasuke was standing there beside her again, Sakura maintained her composure and blushed. "Sorry, Sasuke-kun but he's _really_ cute."

A low rumble from his chest told her he was chuckling.

Turning her head slightly, a hooded figure dodged the barrage of acrobats. Said figure's nails were painted a bright mint green, Sakura noted, as the person clutched the robe tighter around themself.

"Wait. Sasuke…"

He acknowledged her by turning his head slightly, "What is it, Sakura? Don't tell me it's another _star._" Sasuke stressed the word and the preposterous entirety of it.

Her eyes were narrowing in focus, "Isn't that…"

"Ami Yuki." Sasuke finished finally catching what Sakura was seeing, "Alright. Let's go!"

The hooded figure failed to mask the purple strands that poked out from her hood.

As they ran, Sasuke smirked, "she has to do better than that if she's trying to run away."

In an instantaneous moment, the two genin sensed a large wave of chakra.

"Ami Yuki! Ami Yuki!" They yelled, "stop! We want an autograph!"

A mob of craze fans began chasing the hooded figure from a separate passage to the hotel lobby. Their chanting grew louder and it was then that Sakura knew they had to be shut up. More attention wasn't good for them if Ami Yuki was trying to make an escape. The headlines and a huge commotion from the press would follow.

"This might get ugly." Sakura decided, "I'll hold them off and you go on get the popstar."

Surprised at her initiative, Sasuke nodded and pursued the singer.

In a pink flash, Sakura appeared before the mob.

"Who are you! Out of our way!" The familiar pack leader started.

The rosette steadied her stance. "Hell no," Sakura smirked.

After being labelled the weakest link in team seven, Sakura had vowed to become stronger. Team Seven did know her chakra precision was on point, but she couldn't stop there. Night after night she'd practise. She'd mold, manipulate and sharpen her chakra. The rosette spent full nights focusing her chakra then releasing it in an instant.

Eventually said tactics became useful when a technique started to emerge. As of yet, there hadn't been a reason to use it. Though, right now it would work with keeping the mob at bay and, in turn, buy them some time.

She was shielded by the darkness of night and her hood kept her identity a small secret. Holding both palms away from her body toward the groupies, Sakura gathered her strength. She retracted her hands and in one swift motion, she drove her palms into the ground send a powerful vibration out knocking the mob onto their bottoms.

Her intention wasn't to hurt them so this would suffice for the time being. "That will have to do," Sakura thought proudly. _Too bad Sasuke wasn't here to witness it!_

Before the mob could realize what had happened. Sakura had disappeared and materialized next to Sasuke as he cornered Ami Yuki at the corner of a parking lot.

"You kids," she seethed, "Stay away!"

"We have to bring you back! They're going to tear up the place looking for you!" Sakura said.

"There's no point running away. We won't let you." Sasuke stated, "Surrender."

Ami Yuki gritted her teeth, "There is no way I'm doing that performance tomorrow so you kids best be giving up now!"

Sakura was taken aback, "Why not? You're a huge success and tomorrow is your chance to be a national icon! So many people look up to you and would love to be where you are now!"

"You know nothing!" Ami Yuki spat back, "I train every day. I dance, I sing. I follow orders and nothing goes the way I want it to. Tirelessly, I strive to be the best. But this job has no meaning if I don't love it anymore. Being an icon...is a burden."

"You should quit." Sasuke shot in strongly.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"She's clearly not going to listen to us. Look at her; you can see the hate in her eyes."

Sakura clasped her hands together. Ami Yuki's eyes were darkening with every second.

_Sasuke-kun...only you could see the hate. You know it all too well, don't you?_

"We'll have to alert Kakashi-sensei." Sakura decided, whilst turning her attention back to the popstar, "We'll figure out a way, Ami. Believe in us. But first, let's get you back to your hotel room before a commotion starts."

"What are you going to do about it?" Ami Yuki questioned. "The performance is tomorrow and they're going to have to cancel because I'm not going to perform!"

"You're going to have to re-evaluate yourself in this job and fix what you don't like," Sakura's eyes narrowed, "It's up to you to continue performing but giving up shouldn't be the first thing that comes to mind. If you still love singing and dancing don't let those people tell you who you are, Ami."

A dark smirk crept up on Sasuke's face, "Naruto's starting to rub off on you, Sakura."

* * *

Team Seven arrived bright and early the next day at the huge centre of performing arts.

A loud Naruto complained over and over again of missing out on the action the night before. It turns out, Naruto was so comfortable, he slept through the commotion of Hatazao scolding the popstar and the uproar that was caused by the runaway.

"Why didn't you guys just wake me? This sucks!"

"If you didn't wake up last night from all the commotion, nothing would have woken you, Naruto. Next time, don't be such a bum?"

"Sakura-chan... you're so _meaaaaan_."

Apparently a disaster was settling in. From a distance, the glittering of Hatazao's golden jumpsuit was furiously moving from one person to the next. He looked like a shooting star.

"_Heeeelp!"_

"Here comes trouble..." Naruto mumbled.

Hatazao finally arrived in the presence of Team Seven.

"Kakashi! We have a huge emergency!"

"Did something happen to the star?" Kakashi says monotonously. "Is she injured from last night?"

"Nononono, that's not the problem! What are we to do? Ami Yuki's show is in ten hours and she's refusing to leave her room! We've tried offering her more money for shows, fancy foods and drinks, but she won't get out of her room. We're going to have to cancel the show. Think about the money we're going to lose!"

"She doesn't have a passion for it." Sakura spoke up. "With all do respect, Mr. Hatazao, when Sasuke and I found her last night, she really didn't look happy."

"But this is business, child! Her fans will cause an uproar, she'll lose popularity and we'll—"

Hatazao pauses briefly to stare across the huddle again at a certain pink haired kunoichi.

"Yes..." He says slowly. The light re-enters his eyes, "Yes... yes, yesyesyes!"

Sakura looks side to side to her teammates, Naruto and Sasuke, nervously. _"Why is he staring at me like that?"_

"Hey old man," Naruto cuts in sharply, his hands at the back of his head in a relaxed demeanor, "quit staring at Sakura-chan like that. It's creepy."

Hatazao swiftly turns around to consult his partners. They all nod in unison, metaphorical stars shooting out from his inspiration. He smirks, stepping closer to Sakura. Sasuke noticeably stiffens in a protective gesture.

"Pink hair, bright jade eyes. Milky white skin. Yes, this will do. You will make a fine distraction!"

"Huh?" Sakura's eyes widen, "Don't tell me I—"

"How would you, Sakura, like to be the newest pop-sensation to grace the fire country?" Hatazao bellows. "Only to buy us some time to get Ami out of her room. She will eventually come to her senses!"

"What? Sakura-chan?" Naruto throws a fist in the air, "Hell ya! She'll be perfect!"

"Naruto!" Sakura scolds.

"Hm," Kakashi nods. "We only need to stall time, right? We'll get Sakura to be the show opener and that will kill us a half hour at least. By then the crew will have Ami back and ready to perform."

Sakura whips around, "Kaka-sensei!"

She turns back to Hatazao hesitantly, "I'm very sorry. But I can't sing nor can I dance." Her blush starts to match her hair. "But if there is another way that I can be of service—"

Suddenly, Sasuke's voice pulls Sakura to look at him. Sasuke looks visibly annoyed: "Our mission is to put on a show. If the only way to kill time is having you perform then Sakura, you should do your part in this mission."

"Not you too, Sasuke-kun..." Her head drops in defeat and she mumbles, "Okay fine, I'll do it."

_Great! Now I have to make a fool out of myself, not just in front of Sasuke but the whole fire country too..._

"You'll do fine Sakura! I've heard you sing in the shower many times!" Naruto expresses with a thumbs up, "you have nothing to worry about!"

"Naruto! When have _you_ listened to me in the shower!" The rosette's glare darkened, "Stay out of my washroom!"

"Hoy, hoy, calm down." Kakashi outs a soothing hand on Sakura's shoulder and smiles with his eyes. "Let's put on a good show. Sounds good?"

Sakura never thought of herself as a performer. Sure, some nights were spent in the mirror and a hair brush in hand belting out _Beyonce's Love on Top_ but she never thought it would come to this!

The equipment was being brought out to the huge multi-leveled stage. Sound technicians were heard over head from the booming speakers. Electricians, set builders, production crews were strewn all about.

_Could I really do this?_

Naruto turned to Sakura and threw a thumbs up to her. "You'll pick up choreography quickly and music will be no problem. Sakura's smart, old man. She's going to kill it!"

"Someone get this girl to hair and makeup! Right now!" Hatazao shrieks.

In a few swift seconds, Sakura is ushered into the chambers. She feels hands tugging at her red shirt, her shoes are off. A splash of warm water hits her and her hair is now drenched. Suddenly her bottom hits the soft pad of the chair.

"W-wait!" She cried.

"Hold still!" The cosmeticians says, "The stylist will add some soft waves to your hair. Pink! That's a good start. As for your face, we don't need any foundation, maybe, some powder… an apricot blush… peach lipgloss! This will suffice for the photoshoot."

"Photoshoot?!"

Everything was happening so fast!

Suddenly papers were thrown onto her. Hatazao appears in the dressing room and brings in the song writer.

"This is cool! Most awesomest mission to date!"

"Awesomest isn't a word, dobe!"

"Screw off, teme!"

Kakashi and the boys join Sakura in the dressing room. Naruto harasses the caterer, Sasuke finds a seat on the couch and Kakashi joins him with a book in hand.

"Here are the three songs you must remember! Choreography and all. Memorize it, _breathe it! _It's quite hard to sing and dance at the same time. Voice control and hitting the notes are the hardest while dancing. But you're a ninja aren't you? You should have that advantage."

"I suppose…!" Sakura tried her best to see through the nest of pink. The stylist flipped her hair over her face to grab the strands at the nape of her neck. The notes on the page began to blur.

The song writer drags in his keyboard. "Now!" he announces dramatically, "rehearse!"

Sakura follows along the notes as she sneaks glances at Sasuke. Come to think of it, she was going to have to sing in front of Sasuke! How humiliating!

_Ping ping ping! _The songwriter starts on the keyboard, "here we go!"

Luckily, the songwriter overpowers her voice. She had learned music theory briefly at the academy, but never did she thought she'd actually need it in real life!

The song had a pop-py feel to it. It wasn't half bad and quite catchy, in all honesty.

"Ami Yuki recorded these songs but they haven't been released. We'll modify the voices so it doesn't sound like her. We'll most likely get you to lip synch but you should know the songs so you can mouth it properly. Here, study these sheets. The choreographer will be here in a few minutes to teach you the dances."

"Oh, Alright!"

Sakura could muster up the strength to sing. Hell ya, she could. Every girl envisioned a dream performance and she was just lucky enough for the chance to have it happen.

Naruto joined her at the chair and grinned stupidly at the sheet music. "Sakura you're going to be super famous and rich! The money will be falling from the sky. _Make that money rain!"_

"Where do you learn that stuff from?" Sakura whipped around, throwing a few sheets at him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called, "Leave Sakura alone to concentrate. We've been assigned look after Ami Yuki as her body guards. Turns out they came to some sort of an understanding. Let's go, dobe."

"Bummer! I wanted to see Sakura dance!"

Moments later, Sakura was left in silence for a while to study the music. She memorized quickly and tried humming to herself. She wasn't a terrible singer but she didn't exactly have the most beautiful singing voice.

_I guess it's natural for shinobi to be put in positions where they're not comfortable_. It really was the nature of her job. She wondered, giddy at the thought if Sasuke would accept this mission if he had to sing and dance too. Besides, he did say it was a mission and it was their job as ninja to do their part... so would he? He had the looks for sure. And his bad boy attitude... was there even a question?

Before she could finish her thought, a man in a flamboyant camo-suit had burst into the room.

"Are you the replacement? We must hurry! There is a lot to learn!" He grabbed her by the wrist and ushered her out to a group of dancers.

"This is..." Leaning in, he hinted at her to finish.

"Oh, yes, my name is Haruno Sakura. I'll be filling in for Ami Yuki. Nice to meet you all."

They were quite the group of interesting people wearing interesting dancing clothes. One lady seemed very close to wearing nothing at all!

"She seems kind of young." One dancer with a fluorescent green head band and matching track pants announced.

"I'm thirteen." Sakura said, "but I assure you, I can pick up movements quite quickly. I am a ninja from the Hidden Leaf."

The group welcomed her with a group "hello."

Suddenly there were video cameras and photographers. Messing up wasn't an option unless she wanted to make a huge fool of herself.

"Let's get started, shall we?" After a few stretches, the choreographer places himself in front of the large mirror back stage. "Sakura, watch first and follow after. Ready everyone! Music start! _One, two, three, four..._"

* * *

For whatever reason, I just wanted to see Sakura as a popstar. This fic is entirely for fun! Part two is coming up soon, don't miss it.

Sakura the popstar is inspired loosely by Korean singer, BoA (I'm a long time fan) and I thought it would be fun to base Sakura on "younger" BoA's early career. Lemme know if you guys dig it.

-Autumn Letter


	2. Chapter 2

**Mission: Sakura the Popstar - Chapter 2**

* * *

"I've been replaced?" Ami Yuki proceeded to throw her shoes at the shinobi and her manager, "Don't tell me it's your pink haired friend who's filling in for me. What a joke."

"She's stalling for you." Sasuke corrected, "Only until you show up... which should be soon."

"What can we do to make you more comfortable, Ami? Please! Tell me!" Hatazao places his hands together in prayer, "Please! It is your passion and you loved it when you first started! What happened?"

"Tch. Don't get me started! All these damn costumes are so suffocating! The crowds are sickening! Let me tell you then! If I could do the music and the dancing without all the fame, then I will be happy. This concert means more people will know who I am. They'll follow me, they'll try to hurt me, they'll exploit me! What kind of a life is that to live?"

"Ami, are you sure you want to quit this career?" Hatazao spoke up, "If you want to quit we can't force you to continue. Even though there is a lot at stake, forcing you isn't the way."

"I don't want to quit," her voice softened, "I just...want to do it my way."

"That's a start!" Naruto threw his fist in the air, "This concert can still happen! All we need is a new concept for Ami Yuki...something that will make her happy!"

* * *

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!"

_One, two, three and four..._

"Sakura-chan, you're doing terrific!" The camo-suit man announced, "Great, great!"

Sakura stepped in and out. She spun and danced. She sung.

It had taken a while but Sakura's body soon melted into each movement. After coaxing to herself that it was just like following a new hand seal or imitating a technique for a new jutsu, everything else came naturally.

Sakura flipped her hair over a shoulder and welcomed another dancer as he took hers for another spin.

Watching herself in the mirror, she decided confidently that she had begun to fit in with the dancers. The moves were almost identical. After a body roll, Sakura strutted to the front of the group and belted out a high note.

The sweat was rolling down her forehead. _They weren't kidding, this is tough!_

"From the top," The choreographer clapped his hands twice and then restarted the track.

_This has to be perfect! I have to prove to Team Seven and Mr. Hatazao that Leaf ninja are the best ninja!_

_One two three four, one two three four...!_

"Move your hips this way, Sakura. Follow me," the lead dancer said. "Then after, turn in this direction and step over here..."

She was finally feeling it. After feeling the music and discovering how fun it could actually be, Sakura sang and danced!

It was decided that Sakura would do three dance tracks and one ballad.

A few hours had passed and the sun was now setting. Sasuke, Naruto and, Kakashi had yet to return. This was the final song that she learned.

"Mr. Camo-suit, sir! I was told that I would be lip-syncing so I was just wondering why I had to sing during rehearsal?"

He peered to her as if glancing deep into her soul. Placing both his hands on her shoulders he said, "Sakura, lip-syncing isn't just about mouthing the words! To convince the audience, you must sing with the track so it looks real! When you sing for real the feelings show! Sing, you must!"

"I think I understand!" Sakura wasn't musically challenged but she didn't exactly make it her focus in life. To sing with emotion, to dance with expression—it couldn't be that different from her ninja life, could it?

Naruto's face had managed to appear into her mind. She smirked triumphantly, _"Naruto has his ninja way... and I have mine."_

"Now there's only a few hours left. Listen to me Sakura, I had just received a message from your instructor that Ami Yuki is on her way—"

"Does that mean that I'm not going to perform anymore?" Sakura was both relieved and disappointed. She had spent the whole day rehearsing these songs and believing in herself. Surely, all her efforts had not been for nothing!

"You're _still_ on!" he announced, "However, Ami Yuki is still working on some issues but she may appear in the show later on. The plan continues. You will perform."

_Issues? Didn't Sasuke say they came to a conclusion?_

"Have you memorized all the lyrics and the dances? I know this is a tough thing to do, Sakura. But we believe in you."

Sakura nodded. Even though she was nervous, she knew that she was blessed with intelligence. After reading over the lyric pages over and over again, it began to be second nature. Considering that she was a Kunoichi, body movements and memorizing came to her with practice.

"I'm sure I can do it!" _I have to impress Sasuke-kun!_

"Alright! This is enough practice for today. Team! The next time we dance is onstage! Take a break and rehydrate!"

Sakura was pulled into the dressing room.

"It's time to fix you up for the concert," The hair stylist said as she began re-curling Sakura's hair. "Hey, pink is an unusual colour! Are you sure it isn't dyed?"

"No ma'am, "Sakura said with a blush, "But I do get that all the time."

The cosmetician added a set of natural fake lashes to her eyes. The apricot blush and lip gloss was reapplied.

When the stylist came in, he wheeled over a rack of outfits. Sakura looked from her chair in awe. "We want to give you a sweet, but edgy appearance. Too much colours and it will take away from your hair colour. You'll stand out more this way."

Eventually, her feet were in white high top sneakers. Her upper body covered by a silver crop top with a zipper running down the front. She was put into black high-waited pants.

Assessing herself once more in the mirror, Sakura was surprised to see herself look like this. She looked...

"Awesome!" Said the dancers as they flew in, "You look like one of us!" They surrounded her as the stylish snapped a photo with a Polaroid camera.

Her long hair fell passed her shoulders in large waves. Her outfit did give her an edgier look than Ami Yuki's original look of pastels and neons.

"We decided that you have some extraordinary talent! We want to showcase your talent more so than your looks. I heard you picked up the material really fast! Almost as fast as Ami Yuki herself! That's amazing!" The team cheered.

"This is tradition," said one of the dancers named Kai. He had a perfect smile, pale skin but beautiful blonde hair. "We all put our hands to the centre and the star gets to give us a pep talk to hype us up. The spot lights on you Sakura!"

"_Ya!_" They shouted, "Let's hear it, Sakura!"

A steady blush appeared on her face, "Alright team, we've worked together very hard and my appreciation goes beyond words. Let's do our very, very best and put on a great show!"

The team roared with enthusiasm.

Suddenly, Hatazao burst into the back room.

"Ami Yuki is here!" He announced as he turned to Sakura, "My goodness! You're perfect!"

"Are my teammates here? Can I talk to them?"

"Not right now, you need to do an interview, take a few photos and then you'll be hitting the stage. Your teammates will be in the audience watching the performance. We'll get Ami Yuki ready as soon as possible!"

Sakura nodded in confirmation.

_Okay, this is it!_

"T-minus fifty-five minutes!" Hatazao shrieks.

* * *

The curtains acted as a barrier between them and the audience. The lights were blinding. Sakura stood behind the wall of back up dancers. From one glance she truly realized how huge the venue was. The numbers in the seats were staggering.

_A full house..._She could barely hear her own thoughts from the chanting of the audience.

Sakura felt the technicians connect something to the hem of her pants and soon she was told to attach the feedback piece to her ear.

"This is your microphone," said the technician as she handed her a white one. She winked, "You'll do great."

The voice of the MC was heard over the cheering and the screaming.

Sakura knew Sasuke and Naruto were watching from across the venue somewhere. She just had to be sure that wherever her teammates were, at any angle, she would be able to impress them.

Her heart was beating strongly. The adrenaline filling her right to her finger tips.

From where she stood, she could only see the backs of her dancers. But a glance from Kai—as he turned his head briefly—told her that everything was going to be alright.

"_Welcome everyone to one of the biggest concerts of the year. You'll all be seeing Ami Yuki soon enough but we have an opener for tonight—a new talent from the Hidden Leaves. Announcing the opening act for tonight! We are introducing the Fire country's newest performer, please welcome... Sakura!"_

Suddenly, Sakura's ears were ringing from the screams and applause. The curtains were pulled and the lights poured in, blinding her for a few seconds. Somewhere in that audience, Sakura knew Sasuke was watching her.

"_He can see me. Sasuke's out there watching."_

The large screens on either side of the stage focused in on her face. The nerves dissipated and she had to admit that she was pretty pumped.

"Hello, everyone!" Sakura managed to get out with a strong voice, "My name is Sakura, and you're all about to witness something big." She said with a wink. The crowd went wild. _"One, two, three, let's do it!"_

The drum behind her did the familiar three beats before she started. The music came on loud and strong, she started dancing but when she opened her mouth to sing, she heard her own voice instead of Ami Yuki's...

* * *

"What's going on?!" Hatazao shrieked as he watched the dashboard. The screens that displayed Sakura's performance on stage had proved that his initial plan hadn't gone through.

"There's been an error with the track!" The sound technician announced, "There must have been a glitch in the system! For now Sakura must sing!"

Hatazao quickly sent a message via headset to Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke who were each given one. They were scattered around the venue acting as shinobi security in the event of trouble.

"Whoa! S-Sakura-chan's singing! She's like a real star! S-Sasuke... I think, I think I'm in love!"Naruto could barely get enough air back into his lungs. The star-struck blonde was soon to be struck with Sasuke's palm.

After the message was announced from the headset, Sasuke peered with interest at his pink-haired teammate on stage. "Dobe, there's been an error with the sound system."

"It's not sabatoge is it?"Naruto asked.

"According to Hatazao, everything should be okay from here on out... Sakura just has to continue to sing."

* * *

Sakura's eyes widened as her voice echoed throughout. _This is me...Not Ami Yuki! _

Before the real panic settled in, she coaxed herself in a self-made mantra: _"I am a kunoichi, I expect the unexpected. I am a kunoichi, I expect the unexpected."_

"Sakura? This is Hatazao," Amidst the music, she realized Hatazao was talking to her through her ear piece, "there's been an error with the sound system. Just keep singing—you're doing great!"

Then the feed cut out.

"_You gotta be kidding me."_

She remembered to smile at the audience. The screens had shown multiple face shots but this was no time to be self-conscious. They told her backstage that she looked great so she would just have to keep giving it her all. Hopefully her makeup had the potential to really hide her appearance because somewhere in that audience, Ami Yuki's devoted fandom must be cursing her.

But hey, it was actually... fun! The crowd gave her energy—she could feel the atmosphere loosen as she belted out a high note. An explosive response returned and she smiled brightly, shaking hands with a few audience members that crowded along the edge of the stage.

She skipped back to the dance group on the main stage and melted back into choreography in a dance sequence.

* * *

"Damn, I'm really digging this!" Naruto announced as he and Sasuke hid on the ceiling bridge where the spot lights shone. They scored the best seats in the house with a clear view from atop, where the sound was clear and the screens were visible.

"_Let me here you sing!" _Sakura hyped.

"Hell ya!" Naruto screamed along. "Don't lie, Sasuke, you're loving this!"

The Uchiha, watched in silence with a smirk stuck on his handsome face. Naruto made note of the slight bob of Sasuke's head as Sakura sang to the music.

"_I gotta tell Sakura-chan later! Sasuke's totally groovin'!"_

Sakura did a body roll and smiled playfully, when the cameras zoomed in. The crowd went crazy.

"Dayum!" Naruto screeched in excitement, "Sakura has sass!"

"Shut up dobe, I'm trying to watch."

There really was something about live music that got people moving. The two boys could really feel the hard bass pulsing through the place.

A static shock from the headset suddenly awakened them from the performance. "Hatazao speaking!" –"More like screeching," countered Naruto. He earned a 'tch' from the Uchiha.

"The first song is ending so team Kakashi meet back stage RIGHT NOW! We're holding a short meeting!"

"That's our cue," said Sasuke. The two boys looked at each other and they both disappeared from the ceiling bridge.

When the song ended, the curtains were pulled again. Sakura said her first thank you to the crowed as she walked off.

Her body was still vibrating, her fingers were tingly. "_Did I just... do all that?"_ Before she could form any form of coherent thought, she was pulled deeper back stage where Hatazao and the main stage crew were huddled.

"There you are!" Naruto announced, "Sakura-chan you were _ah-may-zing!_"

"You certainly were!" Said Kai who then earned a less than amused look from the Uchiha.

"Enough chatter!" Hatazao shushed everyone. "Now Sakura listen, now that you sang, you must continue the last four songs with your real voice. Something happened to the sound system. It didn't save the altered track for lip-syncing. You can do this, right?"

"Yes, I can." Sakura said, determination written about her features.

Hatazao smoothed out his bedazzled suit with stiff hands. "If we implement the altered track now, the audience will notice you lipsyncing."

"You sing way better than the other track anyways." Kai winked. Sakura blushed.

Kakashi was smiling at the Kai and Sakura interaction, evident of the crescent shaped eye, "Ah, such emotion."

"Who ya talkin' about?" Naruto asked stupidly, "Sakura-chan's singing?"

The pinkette's body language was shy. She wasn't used to having this much attention on her! And it came with excellent reason—she wasn't born into a prestigious family nor was she known for any powerful dwellings within her. It was true, when had she been the interesting one?

She crossed her arms in front of her tummy and hid her bare midriff. Her outfit was different than her usual red attire. Hopefully she did look like a performer and not some kid in an outfit.

Sasuke kicked Naruto's foot, annoyed at the useless fuss around him, "When will Ami Yuki come in?"

"She will when she's ready. We will do our best to let you and Sakura know. But right now—at this very moment—history is in the making! Sakura go on and SHINE!"

Before Sakura could say anything else, she was pulled back to stage for the second song.

"_Sasuke... you saw me, didn't you?"_

There wasn't enough time to touch base with her teammates. It would have to wait until the end.

"Ready team?" Sakura shouted, "This is the part where we kill the next set! Who's with me?"

The dance crew cheered and they threw their hands into the centre and then out after the chant.

A minute later, the lights dimmed. The curtains pulled apart and she sang with all her might.

Eventually, Sakura finished with a pop ballad. When she started to sing, the audience had the decency to quiet down. This song would be the one to showcase her singing ability. She had a chance to prove her stamina and dancing ability from the last three songs and she hoped that this was where Ami Yuki would finally make her appearance.

Sakura took a deep breath and her voice vibrated out from within her. Slow and steady she tested the sound that came from her body. She was soulful and kind.

The pink-haired girl stood on the stage that extended out into the audience. The lights dimmed but the sparkles from her eye makeup made her face glow.

A strong falsetto melted the hearts of the audience. She felt the stage floor move and soon she was levitating from the ground up.

Sakura didn't know why but she felt bubbles of emotion as she rose above the audience. They swayed and moved in waves as she sang soulfully. It was hard for her to believe that she was capable of transmitting this much emotion to everyone.

Closing her eyes now, she couldn't dare to open them again or else tears would fall. She worked so hard today. Not only that but ever since a humiliating experience during one of their random missions, Sakura had vowed to push herself harder. She wanted to succeed. She needed to. She wanted to show everyone what she was capable of. Kakashi and Naruto would be proud. Hatazao too but would Sasuke finally give her some recognition?

Even though she was young and her genin years were only beginning, Sakura already knew that Sasuke would be that someone to whom she would aspire to impress. To her, he was perfect. And she felt from deep within her that maybe if she continued to work toward being someone with a goal, maybe he would stop calling her useless.

She smiled and opened her eyes. Green. The colour of her eyes. They sparkled under a line of dark lashes. Her lips were shining in a peach colour, paired with a similar blush...

...Maybe he'd find her attractive too.

But she was doing it. Something within her willed her to continue to sing even though she was exhausted. Something told her she loved this. Maybe that's why when the song ended, the audience roared with applause.

She had done it.

Because next, the lights went out and a single spotlight shone on the main stage. A technician found Sakura in the darkness and ushered her back stage.

When the music started again, and lights flickered back on, Ami Yuki was on stage.

* * *

Second chapter is here! Tell me how I did.

-Autumn Letter


	3. Chapter 3

**Mission: Sakura the Popstar - Chapter 3**

* * *

"Sasuke, we'll give you the cam to record the events of tonight. We need to document history!"

Sasuke felt the hard geometrical device fall into his palms. He pursed his lips at the thing then, opened the door of the screen. With a quick press of the button, a red blinking dot was in the corner.

"Sakura will be escorted to the dressing room, in a minute or so—oh, how can I even contain my excitement? Sakura was amazing! She ran the whole show. Even if Ami Yuki didn't show up, I'm not even sure if the audience would mind or even notice!" Hatazao darted across the dressing room to his associates and made a quick toast before tossing back some champagne.

"She'll be here very soon," Said the main dancer, "Make sure you get her expression when we toss the confetti!"

"Uh. Sure," the Uchiha replied monotonously. He was proud of his teammate—that was for sure. He just… wasn't a celebratory guy.

The large doors flew open. Sure enough, a rosy Sakura came in shyly as bursts of confetti clouded her.

She squealed gleefully as voices of encouragement raided her ears. She couldn't believe it!

Sasuke maintained his position behind the wall of people shaking hands with the new star. The main dancer placed a hand on Sasuke back to push him forward toward the action.

"You'll miss everything if you stay back here!"

He then shoved the Uchiha harder and he flew forward into the circle, face to face with Sakura. She tested the scenario with a soft smile, "Sasuke, they're making you the cameraman?"

"We're making him record you. I want him to take as many shots of you as possible. All the emotion you can muster. By the end of it, this boy here will see every angle of you," Hatazao corrected. "Come now, friends. We're due for another toast!"

Sasuke blushed. Sakura blushed. Naruto raced head-first to the table of food and drinks.

_Up close and personal_ was another way to put it and it was nearly impossible for Sakura and Sasuke to deny the tension that was brewing between them.

Naruto met Sakura at the dressing room couch. His fingers were coated orange from the cheetos he had previously stuffed his face with. "You know you were really amazing out there Sakura! You were—what they say, chara—uh what was it, chari—"

"Charismatic." Sasuke finished, "Naruto means to say that you were very charismatic… tonight."

He managed to get a shot of Sakura blushing for the _nth_ time before pressing the red button to stop recording.

Great. Just great. Out of all of them, he just _had_ to be chosen to film his pink-haired teammate—a person who he took great lengths to avoid. Someone he would barely be interested in if she wasn't his teammate. He hid is warm face and let the camera fall into his lap.

The members of team seven were given flutes of champagne and were forced to participate in celebratory activities—the works. They were photographed, interviewed—much to Sasuke's dismay, probed, teased and, forced to pose in victory stances. He wasn't in the least impressed about the entertainment business, if anything, it annoyed him to no end.

Sasuke held the camera as it focused in on Sakura doing another interview with some reporters.

"Make sure you get her good side," Kakashi teased.

Sasuke hissed through clenched teeth, "what's that supposed to mean?"

Their sensei hid a smirk and found a reasonable seat at the vanity where he continued his readings, "You know. The side you always stare at."

"_Tch._"_ Annoying._

He lowered his pride and took a few steps to the right to where he was presented with Sakura's ¾ profile. She smiled as she talked, straight white teeth shining. Her hair was swept to one side, a few rebellious baby hairs pasted to her forehead with sweat. She glistened in white skin, a slight dimple in her left cheek. Behind her, the vanity light bulbs illuminated her confetti coated, swirly pink hair. She looked like a cupcake, he decided.

This was stressful. He couldn't look at her for too long. It was—for lack of a better word—weird. He needed to kick some ninja ass, rescue an emperor… something!

Fed up, Sasuke half-heartedly tossed the small camera on the couch and let himself fall onto the cushion beside it. Ridiculous.

"Now, now, Sasuke," Naruto started matter-of-factly, wagging an orange finger in Sasuke's face,"we all need to do our part in this mission and if that means you need to film Sakura-chan, then you should _definitely_ do your part."

"Don't quote me, dumbass," Sasuke spat. "Pass me a drink."

The Kyuubi vessel, tossed Sasuke a cold can and claimed a seat on the arm rest. The monitors around the room showed the end performance sequence of Ami Yuki's show.

Soon, he decided hopefully, he could finally go home.

"That's a wrap, everybody!" Mr. Hatazao announced to the crew team as the screen monitors turned black. "Congratulations to everyone. Tonight was a _huge_ success!"

There was a loud cheer. In another moment, Ami Yuki had exploded through the doors and disregarded the explosion of confetti above her head. She stomped through the crowd and forcefully grabbed the collar of the rosette, bringing her face to face.

"Trying to upstage me, huh."

A sharp reaction from the crowd minimized the circle around the two girls.

"W-what are you talking about?" Sakura got out quickly, "Please. Release me."

The rosette's white hands wrapped around Ami Yuki's pale ones, as the singer refused to let go. Sakura could have easily detached Ami Yuki from her shirt, having combat abilities and all but injuring a world-renowned pop star probably wouldn't look good in her file even if it was in self-defense.

Ami's bright eyes traveled over the rosette's face. Sakura didn't dare take a breath.

"Ami!" Hatazao broke through and it was then that she released Sakura.

The rosette's heels hit the floor again and she backed away in a defensive manner. A cautious Naruto stood in the way. "Hey, what gives! Sakura-chan was only filling in. Don't get angry!"

"Hmph. What a joke. Hatazao," She acknowledged sharply, "Let's go."

She turned her back and marched out of the room with a steady stream of staff members following uneasily behind.

"We've seemed to upset her," Kakashi stated with his back against the wall.

"Don't worry, Sakura," Kai smiled, "Personally, I just think someone's a little jealous."

"Thank you," Sakura responded softly. She thanked him not for the compliment but for his willingness to accept her as an asset to this mission. She smiled. "Well, team seven, does this mean we get to go home?"

"Looks like it," Sasuke agreed. "Let's go already."

"Relax kids." Kakashi slid his book into his pocket. "We have two options. Because of Sakura's dazzling performance tonight, Hatazao arranged another stay at the hotel… all inclusive. It_ is_ getting late and we'll need to find a place for tonight, anyway..."

"What's the second option," Sasuke murmured sarcastically.

"No such thing!" Kai exclaimed. "Come on, we have a car waiting for you outside to take you back to your hotel. We've made accommodations for dinner tonight. And Sasuke, was it?"

The dark haired boy paused momentarily to acknowledge Kai's call.

"Don't forget the camera."

* * *

After dinner, Sakura fell into the heavenly bed once again as if she was soaking into it like a sponge. She couldn't wait to sleep. After dinner, Sakura made sure to have the warmest shower as possible. She patted her skin dry with the softest towel and dressed herself in a grey, oversized crew neck sweater and black leggings.

The rising star sat up in bed and watched as Naruto and Sasuke argued over bed space.

"I get sixty-percent." Sasuke demanded, "Because you snore way too loud."

"That's bullshit! Fifty-percent is only fair. Get a pair of earplugs will ya?"

Naruto threw a punch, Sasuke dodged and whipped his bum with a pillow. "Sixty percent."

"That's enough." Kakashi came sauntering in. He had a disc in hand and proceeded to feed it into a DVD player. "Curious about how you did tonight, Sakura?"

"Whoa! Sensei, is that a recording of tonight's performance? I wanna see!" Naruto dropped his pillow and sat cross legged on the carpet as the large, flat screen illuminated.

Sasuke quit his fighting as well and took a seat on the foot of the bed, just above Naruto.

Sakura could feel the familiar nervousness hitting her again. It was one thing performing and other thing watching. What if she wasn't as good as she thought? Maybe everyone was just sugar coating the actuality of her performance! She stayed silent and watched from her bed.

The music started. Crisp and clear, her face emerged and the first song started.

Naruto sang along. Loudly.

"Sakura!" Naruto turned his head around to look at her briefly, "I loved when you sang this part. It sounded so nice!"

"You did well, Sakura," Sasuke commented without taking his eyes off the screen. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest as he watched—his face inscrutable.

Sakura's heart leapt. She couldn't believe it. They all enjoyed her performance.

"Sakura," Kakashi started, "There's someone on the phone for you."

"Huh? Who might that be?" A phone call for her?

She placed the phone against her cheek, "Sakura speaking… Yes… Oh! Hokage-sama!"

She couldn't stop when the tears started to fall. "You've seen the performance? Thank you for the kind words!"

When she got off the phone with the Third, she clasped her hands together before releasing them to wipe a tear away. "He said I did well…" Sakura cried softly, "God, I was so nervous today. I'm so relieved!"

On stage, Sakura was a power house, bursting with charm and energy. Now, as she sat there in a simple grey sweater, her hair straight and eyes glistening, Sakura looked so vulnerable. But she was completely touched. The Third had contacted her to congratulate her on her performance… Surely, she couldn't have been that good…

"Got it all on tape," said Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sakura whined, "Don't get… m-me crying!"

"That was different…" Kakashi stated with a hint of speculation. "The Third calling for something like this? It seems awfully out of his way. Anyway, we should call it a night. You must be exhausted."

With a nod, they turned off the lights and let sleep take them.

* * *

The tea set rattled in high pitched sounds as the train flew over the steel tracks. Sakura stared undisturbed at the scenery unfolding around her. Her quick, bright orbs fought quickly to absorb the landscape around her but she blinked, wetting her eyes again.

Team seven awoke early and checked out of the hotel to catch their 0730 train back to a connecting station to Konoha.

At the table beside her, Kakashi and Sasuke sat across from one another in an autonomous silence; the boy fixated on an article in the paper, her sensei, familiarizing himself with his book again.

Naruto, who was seated across from her, did well in disguising his boredom. He spoke, softly, but assertively about what he hoped their upcoming missions would be like and Sakura, with thoughtful nods here and there concentrated on the outside world. In addition to the soft string medley playing over the antique speakers above them, a screen embedded on a wall gave view to the local news. The soft chattering of the anchor assimilated with the train sounds and Sakura closed her eyes.

She clutched the tea cup around her fingers and felt a drop of the malt-tasting drink slide over her finger as the train slid over piles of crumbling gravel.

The silence was broken, however, when a startling gasp from the blond granted her attention:

"S-Sakura… you're on the news!"

The faces of team seven were drawn to the screen, analyzing the footage that was there and true. Sakura's performance had made news!

"…_And we see here a special addition to the music industry. We have word this budding star is under world renowned producer Hatazao Bolyn…"_

Sakura's heart stopped. The rest of team seven was shocked.

"You're on the news!" Naruto said again.

Sakura rose slowly from the table, ignoring the swaying of the train car. She stared, mouth gaping in awe. It seemed that team seven was doing the same because Sasuke was behind her dissecting the news segment with cautious eyes. "You're in the paper, too."

A low chuckle caught her attention. Kakashi smiled, his one eye crinkling, "Well, it looks like we have a celebrity on our team."

A few passengers at the other tables were heard whispering: _"That's her! That's the girl on TV!"_

She dipped her head in careful consideration of her new identity. "I'm not a singer."

It was one thing to be spotted on TV but her green eyes and unique pink hair did little to cushion the reactions.

"This whole thing should blow over in no time. No need to worry," Kakashi assured. "Have a seat Sakura."

"No! This is awesome! I have a famous friend. Sakura, you'll keep singing right?" A now boisterous Naruto now had the train car in a loud chatter.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura hissed, "You're making a scene!"

"Shut up, dobe."

"Not you too, Sasuke!"

"Don't act so surprised. I'd be the first person to tell you to shut up."

"Enough, kids." Kakashi felt threatened that his reading time would be cut short, "We only have a few more hours until we make it to the transfer station. Until then, be civil."

"At least I'm not reading porn in public!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Kami-sama…" Sakura prayed.

"Dumbass…"

Kakashi was right. The whole thing _would_ blow over soon. She just had to lay low for the time being. No problem. Besides, how big of an impact of could a young, new ninja from the Hidden leaf have from just one performance?

But in her mind now was, really, how many people _did_ see her performance?

_Just a stadium full, right? Maybe a few cameras for the DVD?_

She wasn't sure but she had a bad feeling about this…

Eventually, their train arrived at the station. They grabbed their belongings and collected at the seating benches.

"From here, we walk." Kakashi said peering steadily at the map, "We'll wait for Naruto to finish using the restroom."

Sakura was reminded of a soft but urging pressure with the thought of the restroom. She said, "Wait for me, too. I'll only be a second!"

The rosette disappeared behind a door with a picture of a female silhouette as the gender indicator. She finished her business quickly and fixed herself up at the mirror. But something about this restroom was …off.

Her eyes slide warily from side to side. Warning bells were going off in her senses. Her aura felt disrupted. What was with this energy? Paranoia set in but she maintained her manner. After she shut off the water, Sakura walked over to the paper towel dispenser and claimed a piece to dry her hands.

She'd leave this presence, she decided. Better off not pushing it.

Through the door, she went, when a small voice caught her attention.

"You're famous! I saw you on TV!"

A sweet young girl was on a bench adjacent to her.

Sakura blinked a few times in surprise before finding the words to speak. The rosette kneeled down to the girl and mustered a smile. "I'm not famous," Sakura said softly, "It was just my job. Did you enjoy the show?"

The girl nodded frantically, "And all the lights and the explosions! _Boom boom!_ I liked your dancing. Can you teach me how?"

Sakura looked up to see the three males that were her teammates waiting by their bench expectantly.

"Maybe not now," Sakura reasoned, "But if I ever see you again, I will make sure to say hello."

It wasn't until then where Sakura realized the feelings before hadn't gone away.

"Bye-bye now." Sakura waved.

"Mm." Nodded the little girl with low smile. "I will _definitely_ see you again!"

As she walked away, Sakura resisted the temptation to turn around again. Something about that little girl was off. Something about the way she was just sitting there… When Sakura replayed her surroundings, this little girl had no luggage by her at this train station. She was alone. Where were her parents? And better yet, how could the little girl had known almost instantly that she was that performer from last night? The questions jumbled her mind so she willed herself for a second glance.

Turning her pink head slowly over her shoulder, a few walkers hid the bench momentarily but the little girl had disappeared! Sakura stopped mid stride to assess properly. She squared her shoulders to the bench and analyzed swiftly. It was true, the little girl _had _vanished. Sakura's senses were relaxed again and she was no longer disrupted. She felt her palms dry and her heart slow as if danger at come and gone.

Why did that little girl make her feel that way?

The rosette walked in a deepening contemplation. Before she knew it, she had walked straight into the back of the Uchiha. His hard back did nothing to cushion the blow but she was still occupied about the notion of the little girl to even care.

"Are you sleepwalking?" The Uchiha asked sarcastically.

"Sorry Sasuke, I wasn't paying attention." She mumbled truthfully.

Sasuke could take a hint. If he wasn't so harmed in his past, his social IQ would be at supreme levels. He quickly noted his teammate's reluctance to tear her glance away from the bench by the washrooms. He turned his head in the direction. Though he didn't see anything, the expression that formed Sakura's face could not just come from nothing.

The camera was in his back compartment. He took it out and quickly snapped a picture of the washroom bench. Just in case.

"Is everything alright, Sakura?" Kakashi asked, "We all good to go?"

"Yes…Yes. I'm fine. It was just a fan saying hello!"

"Cool beans." Naruto said with a thumbs up, "I'm ready to get home to some ramen! Who's with me?"

* * *

**Happy New Years from Canada, everyone! Much love.**

**-Autumn Letter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mission: Sakura the Popstar - Chapter 4**

* * *

"I can see the gates from here! Sasuke, wanna see who makes it there first?"

"I'm not wasting energy doing that."

"Come on, don't be so salty. Ready? On your mark… get set…"

"I said no."

Naruto landed a firm pat to Sasuke's back which literally knocked all the air out of his lungs. Disgruntled, the Uchiha raced after the blond in an attempt to strangle him.

"Something's never change," Sighed an amused Kakashi.

"I hope they never do," Sakura said softly, watching through hopeful eyes at the troublesome boys racing endlessly to the red gates. "Say, Kakashi-sensei. Back at the station, did you sense anything… ominous?"

"Hm? Now that you mention it, I did feel a little chilly."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Anything other than that?"

"Well, whatever you felt back there won't be a threat to you, Sakura," he said indefinitely.

"But they said they'd _definitely_ see me again b-but not in a nice way, it was much creepier—_way creepier_. Do you follow?"

"I didn't mean that you wouldn't see them again, Sakura. Who or whatever they are. They're not a threat because I know you kids can handle anything that comes your way."

Blinking in surprise at the answer, the starlet peered curiously at her sensei. "Was that a complement to team seven, sensei?"

"It just might be," he said teasingly. "Do me a favour Sakura and make sure these two boys don't kill each other before they make it back into the village. I'll finish signing off on these reports and meet you at the Hokage's tower in a couple of minutes."

A nod confirmed the command and Kakashi disappeared. Sakura peered down the path and both boys were waiting together at the gate—a little beaten looking—but waiting for her nonetheless.

"Hurry up, Sakura! We're walking in together." Naruto waved, "I'm so down for ramen right now."

"Not before we report back to the Hokage. Don't you know the protocol?" Sasuke bit out.

"Shut up, Sasuke. Sakura, he's just pissed because he tripped and fell."

"I did _not."_

"Stop denying it. We all saw it."

"Enough, boys," Sakura scolded, "the important thing is that we report first and foremost to the Third, only then will we be able to get ramen."

"I'm not going to ramen," The Uchiha said, "I'm going home."

"Hey come on! Quit being so salty!"

"Stop that," Sasuke hissed. "Can't I get some peace and quiet for once?"

The bickering never ceased to stop in the dynamics of team seven. Bright-eyed Sakura couldn't wait to get home for a nice bath. Her mother had just come home with a couple of green tea bath balls and she couldn't wait to soak.

_I want my peace and quiet, too._

The team passed the gates. At first, Sakura didn't mind too much about the peering of the guards above. She knew they had a job to do in monitoring who comes in and out but did they really have to… _stare_? Soon, Sakura felt the uneasiness of other ninja and civilian eyes on her. She peered knowingly through the spaces between her strands of pink before pulling them back behind her ear in a shy gesture. There's a certain amount of time where the elephant in the room can no longer be ignored. A spooked out Naruto spoke first, "We're getting some more attention team… and it's not the usual attention that Sasuke gets."

"Mhmm," Sakura agreed. "Let's just hurry to the tower."

They moved faster as a group. Team seven did not make eye contact with the rest of the people in the market. Whatever the reason for this reaction could possibly be explained with their after-mission-meeting.

It didn't make it any easier in the notion that Sakura had already had a wicked encounter earlier that morning. Her nerves just couldn't catch a break.

"What are they saying? Sasuke can you hear them?" Sakura asked.

"No, we're too far, but I'm certain they're talking about us."

It was creepy that the villagers pointed and gossiped. They didn't seem threatening but they were acting very differently.

"Naruto, did you prank someone before we left?" Sakura asked lowly.

"What? Me? Hell no! I haven't done that in months!"

"Can't blame her for asking…" Sasuke mumbled.

"Seriously, Sasuke?" The blond pouted.

Suddenly, a familiar voice echoed throughout the market: "Hey forehead! Did you just get back?"

Sakura turned around to meet her rival/best friend, "Ino! Yeah, we just got in. Say, what's with everyone today. They seem distant."

Ino turned her head briskly, slapping Naruto in the face with her long silky hair, "Well_, someone_ ran off and decided to become an overnight sensation! Care to explain that?"

Sakura's eyes enlarged almost comically, "how do you know about that?"

Ino put her hands on her hip as if she was a mother, angrily scolding her child: "how do I not know about that? The whole village saw it! Ami Yuki is only like the most popular pop singer in this century, you know so it made sense that you were on every public screen in the village. Ichiraku's, that dango-sweet shop, even at my flower shop! At first, word got around that a girl from Konoha was singing on television and I went to go check and there you were, forehead, all sparkly and whatnot! I was kind of impressed but pissed off that you didn't tell me!"

"Can we save the commentary for later? My team has a meeting to attend to." Sasuke shifted his weight to his other leg in annoyance. Did girls have to be so damn chatty?

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! Fancy meeting you here," Ino winked, "Wanna get some ramen later?"

"Ino. Focus!" Sakura exclaimed, "So what now? Who's talking?"

"You know how the community around here is…" Ino smirked, "…word gets around fast." She waved teasingly as the team started to move again, "Give me a call when you're willing to share the fame, forehead. Bye!"

_Now_, this was weird.

They had to get to the third and fast.

Naruto knocked briefly before the three members were beckoned to enter the room. Kakashi—obviously late—was yet to be seen. The team was greeted by the Third who looked up expectantly from his mountainous paperwork. A wry smile showing on his lips. He was kind.

"That was quite the performance last night, Haruno Sakura."

"Thank you. I did my best."

"Well, you three must be wondering why you are receiving this kind of attention. I don't have a lot of time to explain but you see, the mission you were sent on was only a smaller one amidst the big. You were to protect the songstress and you did well, according to our client Mr. Hatazao. Now, what has happened needs your further interaction."

The Third stood strong and tall by the large glowing windows. He opened his mouth to speak again before another knock paused them. "That must be Kakashi. Come in."

"Can you get on with it?" Naruto whined. "I'm starving."

"Naruto!" Sakura nudged him hard and watched him writhe in pain.

Kakashi sauntered in, files in hand, but he decided to stay by the door.

"We have word, the songstress, Ami Yuki is the puppet of a large scale underground mafia called the Golden Dandelion. They are notorious for heists, schemes, and bribery and they must be taken down as soon as possible. This singer performs, gains fans and, in turn, the Golden Dandelions use this feat as power in numbers." The Third finds his seat at the desk again.

"He's building a fan-base of followers," Kakashi simplified. "I got word just before we left hotel this morning. Sadly, the intel only arrived this early afternoon after we've arrived at the station."

"We're heading back to the hotel, then?" Sasuke asked lowly.

"Not yet. First, we have to deal with _that_," Kakashi answered. He a pointed a rough, stern finger at the kunoichi to single her out.

"_That?" _Sakura muttered offensively, "what do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I can cover this," The Third smiled cheekily, "You're our distraction."

_What? Not again! I don't want to be anyone's distraction anymore!_

"You will continue appearing as an opener for Ami Yuki in future shows. Let's call it an undercover mission. To get closer to the face of this organization, means to be there and near. They grow with more affiliation every day and are ruthless and pretentious. We figure out what she's hiding, and then we start taking out members of the Golden Dandelion."

"Whoa! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Naruto interjected, "Sign me up!"

"If I may," Sakura started off cautiously, "Ami Yuki attacked me in the dressing room. I have a feeling, she has a clue that we may be involved."

"Call it a change of heart," Kakashi smiled, "You were only filling in at the beginning but now, because of that _exhilarating_ performance, you have a taste for entertaining. You've notice the impact of the performance on civilians. We need you to get the fans on our side for strength. We're trusting you with this mission, Sakura, so we're putting you in singing and dancing classes so you really are prepared for your future performances—In addition to your usual training with team seven, of course. We're hopping into this mission right away. But we'll be allotted time for all of us to prepare."

Naruto scratched his head, "So Sakura-chan's going to be a ninja by day and a performer by night? That sounds so epic!"

She was wrong. It would not blow over. This next mission would have her diving head-first into a shallow world of entertainment. This might just be another one of those serious missions that can cost her and her team their safety—scratch that—_might?_ It will get serious. And very soon.

She knew there was a reason why Ami was so defensive. The singer felt threatened. Ami didn't want to be exposed by some kid ninjas or even upstaged by a pre-teen. And with the notion of gang business floating around in the air, Ami's little emotional breakdown may have been a symptom of her double life as well.

_Well_, _duh, that's why._

Now that team seven knew what was going on with her, they'd be much more prepared to face her the second time around.

_You know what Ami Yuki? I think I am ready to take you on. _

"Be wary," The Third warned. "The Golden Dandelions are ruthless. Their army is not something to be reckoned with, I tell you. But for now, rest. I will send out a mission itinerary in the near future. You are dismissed."

Sakura was anxious. The mission had gone from a danger scale of two to a nine in a matter of eight hours or so.

When the rest of the team sat down for ramen, Sasuke deciding to stay (they didn't know why), they ordered their food and began the discussion.

"I knew something was up with her," Sakura hissed, "Right from the get go, I knew she wasn't what we expected."

"It's not over yet. You'll have plenty of time to let Ami know how you feel." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Kakashi said we're leaving again in a week," Sakura summarized, "I have additional classes every evening until then. How did I get caught up in all this?"

"Eat up!" Naruto exclaimed, "you need your energy the next coming weeks. Anyway, I think it's amazing that you were able to connect with all those people. You're famous, Sakura-chan, and with good reason too!"

Sakura tried to resist the urge to smile but she couldn't hold it in, she shone brighter than the sun that afternoon.

"And, for the record, I think you're way cuter than Ami Yuki. Sasuke agrees right?"

"Hn." He replied indifferently, "Let's just focus on this mission."

"Oh, Sakura, I forgot to mention how _hard _Sasuke was jammin' out yesterday at the concert!"

"Was he now?" An intrigued Sakura glanced cautiously at her teammate seated to the right of her.

"You did fine, Sakura. That's all I'm saying."

Naruto nudged her quietly and shook his head at Sasuke's answer. They both laughed while Sasuke scoffed.

"Say, Sakura, how 'bouts you show us some moves? I want to learn how to dance too!"

Sasuke chuckled almost wickedly, "Sakura if you teach him how to dance right here, Ichiraku might just lose some business."

Sakura laughed, "Good one, Sasuke. I think he's right, Naruto, I'll teach you some moves later on."

"Well, how about you show us some moves instead Sasuke! Since you're such a hotshot. He really was groovin' at the concert, Sakura-chan, I swear!"

"No. And stop that," Sasuke glared.

"Okay, Sasuke," Naruto teased, "We'll just have to save the dance off for another time."

* * *

That night, Sakura checked into a dance workshop set up by the arts council of the village at 1900. She hadn't had opportunities to visit these artistic landmarks since she became a ninja months ago. Konoha was definitely home so some amazing artifacts and culture.

She peered up to the wooden door labeled, Studio 432 and let herself in.

This would be where her training starts.

"Hello?" She cautioned, "Anyone here?"

In the dark studio, a single ceiling light was on illuminating the middle of the floor. On one full wall, a single large mirror expanded the entire side and she was caught peering at herself. She slipped in quietly and left her belongings by the wall.

The room was empty of other beings but on the floor, a simple stereo was left alone and she examined it and the CD that was inside. On it, the disk was labeled _Sakura _and she took a hint and pressed the play button.

The first song that echoed within the studio was her first dance song from her concert.

No one was around so first she did a few stretches and she let her body sway with rhythm. When her body warmed up, she melted into choreography again and danced with all her might as if she was performing again. It was then that a slow clapping sound met her ears and she turned around sharply to see Kai standing there at the door.

"That's what I like to see."

"What are you doing here, Kai?" Sakura, now breathless, could barely maneuver her legs to walk over to him. Instead he came to her.

"I am your dance and vocal instructor. I'm the only one the leaf could borrow actually, so you only have me to deal with," Kai laughed.

Confusion amidst her features, the rosette couldn't help but stare at him—his light blonde hair, inviting smile and bright eyes.

"I don't mind," Sakura said. "It's nice to see you again."

"Shall we get started then? We don't have time to waste."

He patted the floor next to him in front of the mirror and extended his leg in a stretch.

She joined him, mimicking his actions.

"I take it, you know about Ami Yuki and the gang affiliation." Sakura started.

"I'm the one who asked the leaf for help in the first place. I have been serving under Ami for a few years now and alerted the Leaf about a few things that I've seen. Something had to be done. But I mustn't say too much, you'll receive your mission package later on. "

"Oh. I see."

"For the record, Sakura, the leaf might have chosen the perfect girl to be the distraction. Hatazao wasn't kidding. You have talent and the spunk, kid. So if you're worried, you shouldn't be."

"Well, it's kind of hard assimilating into a life as a pop star especially if I start out as a ninja. Those two don't usually connect," Sakura laughed. "But I have to be honest, I do enjoy what I'm doing now and what I've done yesterday."

"Your head's in the zone. I like that," Kai smiled, wrapping a red bandana over his head to pull the bangs out of his face. "Don't underestimate the power and control that comes with performing. It increases stamina, helps with your breathing and concentration. And, trust me, I bet you'll improve from these lessons not just as a performer but as a ninja too."

The two of them reached for the ceiling in a stretch.

"This will be a difficult mission, Sakura. So don't underestimate that either."

With a stern expression, Sakura nodded, "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Thanks for reading, everyone! Don't forget leave a review so I don't feel like I'm writing to no one!

**Autumn Letter**


End file.
